


Subtext

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Adrien goes to the library for inspiration.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted a while ago on tumblr and didn't upload here.

“Romance novels?”

Adrien froze, nearly dropping the paperback to the floor. 

“Ah, yeah. I mean  _ no _ . I mean–” He sighed. “What answer would freak you out the least?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked away.

Things were very…  _ delicate _ between them now that they knew the truth. In all honesty Adrien didn’t entirely understand  _ why _ beyond the fact that Marinette knew he was her Chat Noir and now she was acting weird. Weird _ er _ actually.

The only thing that changed – or didn’t – was him.

Plagg said it was just a girl thing and she would get over it. Surprisingly, Adrien didn’t find his advice all that comforting.

Hence the romance novels.

Nino once mentioned the girls were gaga over them and he thought maybe if he read one or two or ten he might be able to understand them. Might be able to understand  _ her _ .

Instead he was caught in the act, like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. Creeping in the school library around a section of books she was known to frequent and now that she found him Marinette would only drift further away from–

“That one’s pretty good.”

Adrien drew himself from his internal spiral with a shake of his head.

“What?”

She pointed to the forgotten book in his hands. “The one you’re holding. It’s pretty good. In case… you know. You were interested.”

“I am!” He said. Realizing he was nearly shouting at her he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “I mean, I am. Interested that is. Very.”

She smiled, shy, and held his gaze. “Good.”


End file.
